Mario Party
Mario Party (マリオパーテ, Mario Pāti), aka Mario Party 1, is a videogame based on board games, and the first installment in the hit series. In this game, choose one of the seven characters to play as, choose a board to play on, and then play and move around it. As you progress, you can collect coins and various items to help during your quest of finding Stars. The game's successor was Mario Party 2. Plot The game's plot is very simple, and barebones. One day, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario begin debating about who in their group is the super star based on their personal abilities. Toad, who is literally at the center of their discussion, suggests the six of them determine who is the super star through a series of games placed on maps resembling board games. Whoever acquires the most stars in these games will be crowned the super star. With that incentive, they enter a warp pipe and the game begins. At first, they are sent to Donkey Kong's home, which happens to be a jungle. There, they find bananas and try to save the jungle. After they do so, they are sent to a mysterious island, which turns out to be a gigantic cake, which is where they meet the beautiful Princess Daisy (Jen Taylor). The seven are sent afterwards to Yoshi's Tropical Island and there, they are stranded on the island, but Toad manages to rescue them and take them to a battle canyon owned by Wario, where Princess Daisy turns out to be Wario's girlfriend. She manages to try out one of the cannons, and is successful at this. They are then sent over to an engine room, where they find themselves strangled in wired and are in danger of being electrocuted. Then a Koopa Troopa manages to rescue them, and they are thrown into a castle filled with rainbows, which is owned by Mario and not just that, it is also based on Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS as well. They all have fun on the rainbow slides until they fall into a magma mountain owned by Bowser. They are in shock that it is full of lava and have to escape to a broken star also owned by Bowser, where they manage to grab the 100 stolen stars. Thanks to the Koopa Kids for giving them their stars back, Mario and the other six head back to the Mushroom Kingdom, which also makes Daisy move their as well. In the game's epilogue, it is explained that Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Wario and Donkey Kong were back in the Mushroom Kingdom and spent the rest of their times together. Basic Information As the first of the Mario Party series, this game set the stage for one of the most popular games to ever be released by Nintendo, with emphasis on the mini-game stages and the simple board game style of play. The gameplay setup has remained mostly the same throughout the series. The game has 6 starter boards, 2 the players can unlock, and one found at the mini-game house. Characters Playable Characters An obelus (†) inducates this character is unlockable like the two Bowser-themed boards. Modern Mario (Jumpman) (Donkey Kong Arcade pose) .jpg|Mario Modern Luigi (Mario Bros. pose) .jpg|Luigi Modern Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. pose) .jpg|Princess Peach Modern Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land pose) .jpg|Princess Daisy Modern Yoshi (Super Mario World pose) .jpg|Yoshi Modern Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Arcade pose) .jpg|Donkey Kong Modern Wario (Super Mario Land 2 pose) .jpg|Wario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy† *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario Other Characters *Toad *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Baby Bowser Boards *DK's Jungle Adventure *Peach's Birthday Cake *Yoshi's Tropical Island *Wario's Battle Canyon *Luigi's Engine Room *Mario's Rainbow Castle *Bowser's Magma Mountain - Unlockable after all Boards are played, buy for 980 coins *Eternal Star - Unlockable after 100 stars are gathered Mini-games Main Article: List of mini-games in Mario Party Controversy In 2000, Nintendo was sued by many parents complaining on some of the mini-games in Mario Party ''(Such as Tug o' War and Pedal Power primarily). In said mini-games, players must rotate the analog stick to win. Many kids burned their palms and some had to be hospitalized. So Nintendo decided to give out gloves to every N64 owner and pay $80,000,000 for the hospital's funds. This was the reason why ''Mario Party was not yet released on the Virtual Console. Trivia *In this game, the Ground Pound was renamed to "Hip Drop." This is because there is a mini-game that is also called Ground Pound. *Not only is this the first ''Mario Party'' game, but it is also Princess Daisy's first appearance as a playable character. *This is the only game in the Mario Party series in which the title screen changes depending on which character wins a board. *If more than one character wins a mini-game, it will be shown with an error, with the singular "wins" being used instead of "won." This was fixed in subsequent games. *In the Japanese versions of this game, Wario and Luigi both say "Oh My God!" when they get a miss or lose something. It was removed because of religious references and that 75% of America are Christians in which in the Bible (the book) they have an infamous commandment called "Thou not say the lord's name in vain." Navigation de:Mario Party Category:1998 Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:1999 Category:Media released in 1998 Category:Media released in 1999 Category:Games that feature Princess Daisy